


We were the scars that wouldn't fade away

by Sanri



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: Время после сам Криденс называет временем невероятного везения. У него появились Тина и Куинни, своя маленькая обитель, а еще работа.И честно, это самая прекрасная работа на свете.(Или же: Криденс устраивается помощником (подай-принеси) в булочную Ковальски. Флафф, бонусом случайная встреча с настоящим Грейвсом).





	

В конечном счете, его оставляли в покое. Если покоем можно назвать постоянное (пусть и ненавязчивое) наблюдение со стороны. Стоило ему выйти на улицу прогуляться, или отправиться на работу, или просто выйти за порог за бутылкой молока — человек в плаще, в низко надвинутой шляпе появлялся где-то на периферии зрения. Человек этот никогда не прятался, нет, непременно держался так, чтобы Криденс его видел, но всегда — на некотором расстоянии. Чтобы не напугать, так ему объясняли авроры МАКУСы. Не напугать, но всегда держать под контролем.

Криденс не знал (да и до сих пор не знает), что должен чувствовать по этому поводу. Сначала ему в с е р а в н о — внутри корчилась ледяная круговерть безразличия и усталости, и он вглядывался и вглядывался внутрь себя, пытаясь найти ответы на все те вопросы, что криком теснились в голове. Время после _происшествия_ — только так окружение Криденса именовало тот факт, что он убил сенатора, мать (пусть приемную, пусть ненавистную, но мать), сестру, мог убить половину населения Нью-Йорка (после того, как закончил бы разносить сам город) — время после происшествия Криденс помнит смутно.

Ему сказали, что он долго болел. Задумываясь, Криденс действительно припоминал острый запах больницы, хрусткие белые простыни под покрытыми рубцами ладонями, настороженные взгляды дам в белых накрахмаленных чепцах. С ним в то время много говорили — и словами, и так, как умеют только волшебники. Куинни тоже предпочитала говорить именно так, но с ней не страшно.

С ним говорили, а он молчал. И когда спустя три долгих месяца все эти далёкие и непонятные люди отпустили его на поруки — Криденс впервые что-то ощутил. Удивление. Любопытство. Недоверие. Всё время казалось, что это еще один тест. Криденс никогда не умел отвечать на вопросы правильно, не умел правильно реагировать, а учиться, наверное, уже было поздно. Криденс стоял тогда, смотрел на женщину, что решала его судьбу, вглядывался в её безразличные и участливые глаза и вновь молчал. А люди в том огромном зале смотрели на него. Тоже молча.

Тогда Тина взяла его за руку и увела с собой в тот мир, который ему обещал подарить совсем другой человек.

Тина не привела его в свой дом, нет. Криденсу выделили собственную небольшую комнатку в старом неприметном доме, комнатку с рассохшимися половицами и маленьким окном. Окно упиралось в стену соседнего дома, но Криденсу это даже нравилось — словно берлога, в которой можно спрятаться от всего мира.

Тина не привела его в свой дом, но подарила ему ощущение семьи. Тина и Куинни. Они вовсе не были навязчивыми, но постепенно, шаг за шагом, вытянули его со дна той темной трясины забвения, в которую он сам себя загнал.

Ужины в их маленькой уютной квартирке (в которую всегда приходилось пробираться тайком) стали первыми счастливыми воспоминаниями в новой жизни Криденса. Поначалу было неловко, но потом Криденс не просто привык, а почувствовал себя желанным гостем в их доме. Они много смеялись, говорили друг с другом, и, если бы кто взглянул со стороны, напоминали бы счастливое семейство — две любящих сестры и нелюдимый младший брат.

В каком-то смысле Тина и Куинни действительно привязались к нему, полюбили. Криденс слишком часто робел, но изо всех сил отвечал им взаимностью. На первый взгляд, в их маленьком мирке царила беззаботность и радость переживания каждого дня.

Но каждый из них тосковал по кому-то другому.

***

 

Время после происшествия сам Криденс называет временем невероятного везения. У него появились Тина и Куинни, своя маленькая обитель, а еще работа.

И честно, это самая прекрасная работа на свете.

— Криденс, не спи! Нам открываться через пятнадцать минут, а ты в облаках витаешь. Зря я тебя нанял получается, ох, зря.

Криденс подскочил на месте от неожиданности, встряхнул головой, так, что отрастающая чёлка на мгновение упала на глаза, и бросился поднимать жалюзи и расставлять выпечку по стеллажам.

За спиной тихо пофыркивали от едва сдерживаемого смеха, а Криденс не смел просить прощения — мистер Ковальски запрещал ему «рассыпаться в извинениях» чаще десяти раз за день — только жарко алели кончики ушей, и было абсолютно понятно: день предстоит долгий.

Мистер Ковальский — немаг. Это означало, что в его присутствии следовало контролировать себя вдвое усерднее, но Криденс, наоборот, чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Мистер Ковальски умел занимать собой всё пространство, а шутками, доброй улыбкой и легкими похлопываниями по правому плечу словно отгонять все проблемы и сомнения прочь.

— Криденс, хм, не подскажешь…

Мистер Ковальски замялся, неуверенно прокашлялся позади. Громко стукнула переставляемая вазочка для мелочи. Потом прозвучал дробный перестук пальцев по толстому дереву прилавка — две быстрых кантаты в сопровождении громких вздохов, перерыв, опять нетрепливый и нервный перестук, а после очередная серия вздохов.

Криденс в жизни бы никому не признался, но всё это его страшно веселило. Сдержать улыбку было сложно, но в этой науке он давно поднаторел.

— Да, мистер Ковальски?

Криденс обернулся, прижимая уже пустой поднос к груди.

— Хм, Криденс… Не подумай ничего такого, я просто интересуюсь, потому что знаю, что ты близко знаком с Ку… с сестрами Голдштейн, да-да, с сестрами Голдштейн, — неловко начал мистер Ковальски, за время своей короткой речи успевший дважды поправить галстук и пригладить волосы. — Так вот, что я хотел спросить…

— Куинни обещала сегодня зайти. Вечером.

— О!

Улыбка на чужом лице словно озарила всё помещение: счастливая и безбрежная, как океан. Криденс прыснул, не удержавшись, — звонкий смешок повис в воздухе, так и не превратившись в смех — безжалостно смятый и спрятанный за преградой губ.

Мать любила повторять, что смех греховен. Смеющийся ставит себя выше того, над кем насмехается, а значит, сам предаётся пороку гордыни. В их доме, полном детей, никогда не раздавалось никаких, даже отдалённо похожих на смех звуков.

— Смешно тебе, мальчишка? Ну-ну, вот сам влюбишься, уж я над тобой посмеюсь!

В этой угрозе звучала лишь добродушная насмешка, и Криденс расслабился. Только-только собирался открыть рот, но наткнулся на предостерегающий взгляд, и проглотил так и не сорвавшееся с языка. Ах да, точно. Только десять раз.

Колокольчик над дверью громко звякнул, оповещая о приходе первых посетителей. Стоящего почти у самой двери Криденса ошпарило запахом мокрого асфальта, резких дамских духов и сигаретного дыма, и Криденс поспешил спрятаться на кухне — лучше он будет следить за печью, месить тесто и мыть посуду, чем общаться с посетителями. Для такого подвига сил пока недоставало.

Криденс юркнул в подсобное помещение, кивнул работавшему там помощнику мистера Ковальски, тихому и исполнительному пареньку по имени Генри, и принялся за коробки со свежими продуктами: вскрыть ящик, достать, вымыть, разложить по своим местам — монотонная работа успокаивала и дарила ощущение твердой почвы под ногами.

А еще ощущение безопасности и какое-то непонятное тёплое чувство где-то под сердцем приносила спрятанная в карман волшебная палочка. Настоящая волшебная палочка. Его.

От одной только мысли об этом сокровище хотелось улыбаться. Правда, недолго. Палочка у него была, магические книги в некотором количестве (подаренные Тиной и Куинни, и две — целых две! — купленные им самостоятельно с первой зарплаты) лежали дома у прикроватного столика, с аккуратно заложенными между тонких листов закладками. А еще у него были два самых терпеливых наставника — и вот, в мечтах всё было так беззаботно и легко!

На деле волшебная наука давалась отнюдь нелегко.

Тина с Куинни на два голоса уверяли его, что он не бездарен, что происходящее в порядке вещей, но иногда казалось, что это всего лишь слова утешения. С самыми простыми заклинаниями у него возникли трудности. Не сказать, чтобы не получалось совсем. Но и сказать, что получалось как надо, Криденс не мог.

Криденс пробовал _Люмос_ — и с конца его палочки то падали жалкие искры, то все плафоны в доме взрывались. _Вингардиум Левиоса_ они тренировали две недели: верное произношение, четкий взмах руки, а перо на столе даже не шевельнулось (зато взлетела вся мебель с пола). _Коллопортус_ с двери ванной пришлось снимать группе из отдела магических проклятий. _Инсендио_ он не будет пробовать больше никогда в жизни — перед Тиной стыдно до сих пор. От _Диффиндо_ они благоразумно решились пока воздержаться. Единственные заклинания, которыми Криденс овладел — это _Алохомора_ и _Репаро_. Выходило без осечек. Когда вообще срабатывало.

Тина после каждого урока имела привычку пускаться в длинные наставления: _«Это нормально, Криденс, ничто не приходит сразу»._ Или: _«Ты научишься со временем»._ И даже: _«Всё от того, что энергия, которую используют обычные волшебники, прямо противоположна магии обскура. Поэтому твои заклинания выходят… немного более разрушительными, чем необходимо»._

Куинни чаще просто понимающе улыбалась очередной неудаче и предлагала помочь ей со штруделем.

Но в последнее время Куинни занималась с ним всё реже. Впрочем, Криденс ни в коем случае не мог её винить. Отражение её взгляда и её улыбки он видел каждый день на работе.

Жизнь налаживалась, и Криденс впервые был счастлив. Впереди, быть может, и подстерегали неведомые опасности, неудачи и огорчения, но на этой дороге он больше не был один. И больше не был беззащитен.

***

 

Куинни действительно зашла вечером. Впорхнула в дверь, словно экзотическая летняя пташка, одаривая улыбками всех встречных и чужих, а потом прикипела взглядом к одной единственной фигуре и вот ей-то и улыбнулась по-настоящему.

Честно, Криденс в такие моменты себя чувствовал как никогда лишним. В хорошем смысле.

На часах было еще только десять минут шестого, когда мистер Ковальски заглянул к ним на кухню, улыбнулся, а потом обратился к Криденсу с настолько сложным выражением на лице, что у него сразу засосало под ложечкой.

— Криденс, я вынужден отлучиться по делам. Ты же закроешь булочную? — Мистер Ковальски улыбался, глаза его сияли, а мысленно он явно был уже где-то в другом месте, и в таком состоянии ему было просто невозможно отказать. Хотя, не то чтобы Криденс мог отказать ему в каком-либо другом случае.

В проёме двери мелькнуло розовое пальто Куинни.

Криденс улыбнулся (и понадеялся, что это выражение было не слишком похоже на отчаянный, но безмолвный призыв о помощи):

— Конечно.

— Ты мой лучший работник! — на бегу воскликнул мистер Ковальски, подхватывая пальто и шляпу. Кажется, ответ ему был не слишком и нужен.

Звякнул колокольчик, захлопнулась дверь.

Криденс переглянулся с Генри, глубоко вздохнул, а после вышел с кухни — туда, за прилавок, к пугающим и сходящим с ума от великолепной выпечки покупателям.

К семи вечера Криденс ног не чуял, а щеки словно свело судорогой. Закрыв дверь за последним покупателем, перевернув табличку «Открыто» на противоположную надпись, он без сил повалился на стул за прилавком.

Честно, где-то глубоко внутри он собой гордился. Чуть-чуть.

Криденс позволил себе отдышаться, выпить кружку безумно вкусного горячего шоколада, а после взялся за ведро и швабру. Конечно, можно было воспользоваться магией, но тогда, скорее всего, мистеру Ковальски пришлось бы отстраивать новую булочную. Так подвести этого человека Криденс не мог.

Он почти закончил, когда ручка двери тихо щелкнула, проворачиваясь, звякнул дверной колокольчик… Криденс подумал: «Но я же точно закрывал на замок», обернулся и тут же шарахнулся прочь, врезаясь спиной в твёрдую стену.

Этого человека он ожидал увидеть менее всего. Хрупкое равновесие, лелеемо выстраиваемое долгими месяцами, треснуло, словно весенний лёд.

_«Ты мне не нужен, мальчишка»._

_«Ты всего лишь сквиб»._

Сердце загнанно трепыхалось в груди, а глаза застилала тьма.

— Я не причиню вреда, пожалуйста, успокойся, Криденс! Слышишь меня? Криденс? Прости, что пришёл вот так, не предупредив, но нам нужно поговорить. Криденс?

Криденс дышал глубоко и медленно, ладони холодила шершавая на ощупь стена за спиной, и мир медленно выравнивался.

Тина его предупреждала. Месяц назад. Они тогда долго и мучительно разговаривали. Криденс сам рассказал историю своей встречи с первым человеком, который не показался ему чудовищем. Но он ошибся, приняв игру за живое участие.

Тина молча гладила его по руке, по судорожно сжатому кулаку, а потом поделилась всем, что знала сама.

Тот, кто обратил на него внимание, заинтересовался им и обещал помочь — Персиваль Грейвз. Тина разное о нём говорила, и характеристика «кошмарный» упоминалась не реже, чем «лучший аврор», но Тина говорила о человеке.

Тот, кто пришёл к нему с просьбой и лестными обещаниями, кто предал и использовал — зло.

С человеком знаком он был дольше, но тот, второй, приглушил все хорошие воспоминания. Криденс не был уверен, что сможет смотреть в это лицо и различать две сущности.

Тина в конце сказала, что Персиваль Грейвз хочет встретиться с ним.

Криденс ответил, что не готов.

Как обычно, жизнь (или лучше сказать Персиваль Грейвз?) решила за него.

— Нам о многом нужно поговорить, Криденс. — Персиваль Грейвз казался расслабленным и спокойным, но руки держал поднятыми на уровне груди. Палочка покоилась на раскрытой ладони. — А мне нужно извиниться. Не пригласишь войти?

 _«Но вы же уже вошли»,_ — по-детски хотелось возразить, вот только голоса не было.

— Я бы не отказался от чашечки крепкого кофе. И хотя бы хлеба с маслом. Денёк сегодня выдался ужасный, — с улыбкой, больше похожей на ухмылку, продолжил Грейвз, а потом приподнял одну бровь, как бы спрашивая: «Ну, долго мне ещё ждать?»

Криденсу почему-то казалось, что этот человек совершенно не умел извиняться.

Впрочем, Криденс в этой жизни тоже многого не умел.

Но учиться никогда не поздно, ведь так?


End file.
